


Lazy morning

by Farato



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breakfast, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Victor's bad at cooking, kiss, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9022546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farato/pseuds/Farato
Summary: Yuuri woke up to the smell of Breakfast, and to his surprise it didn’t even smelled burned in the slightest for the first time since he moved in with Victor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you all ^^  
> This is not my first fanfiction bit it's been a whole so please don't be too hard on me. Alooking it's late and I should be sleeping but I just wanted to write something instead. If you find any mistakes please pint them out to me. Thanks and enjoy ^^

Yuuri woke up to the smell of Breakfast, and to his surprise it didn’t even smelled burned in the slightest for the first time.

Even though Yuuri loved his husband, he has to admit that he can’t cook. Don’t get him wrong, he appreciates every time Victor tries to cook for him, but try is the key word there. Every time he cooks they both end up ordering something. 

Curios as to why there isn’t any hint of something being burned Yuuri gets out of their bed and makes his way into the kitchen of their apartment.

When he enters their kitchen he sees Victor standing in his apron, focused on something on the stove. He seems to not notice Yuuri until he wraps both of his arms around his waist and fits his head on Victor’s shoulder.

Victor smiled and turned slightly towards him. Yuuri got the hint and leaned in for a kiss. When they broke apart Victor smile didn’t leave his face, he just focused again on the eggs he was making for breakfast.

„You shouldn’t distract me if you want something not burned for breakfast, my little katsudon.“ Victor said, his tiny smile neaver leaving his face.

Victor put the eggs on two plates and set them down on the table. They both sat down and started eating, silence filled the room once again and they were just content with being in each others presence.

Victor was the first one to break the silence. 

„Do you have any plans today, Yuuri?“ Victor asked, his eyes fixated on Yuuri.

„Not really, why do you ask?“ 

„Just wanted to ask, if you would be okay with just staying at home today. We could take a bath together or watch move or something.“ The small blush was evident on Victor’s face, even though he would deny it if anyone would say something about it.

„That sounds really good.“ Yuuri gave him a really big smile in return and he he decided right then and there that he did all the right decisions that came with being Yuuri’s Coach. 

So that’s exactly what they did. Curled up on their couch, while Makkachin laid on the floor next to them. Yuuri was playing with their entwined fingers, neither of them paying attention to the movie but basking in each others presence.

„Victor?“ Yuuri asked in a quiet whisper, that could be easily overheard.

„Hmm?“ Victor responded, already half asleep.

„I love you“

„I love you too, моя звезда (My star)“  
Victor answered without a second though, because if one thing was certain in his life, than it was that he love Katsuki Yuuri and nothing in this world would change that.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it. I'm sorry for my probably bad englisch bit I'm not a native speaker, but I hope you can forgive me my mistakeson and you enjoyed the story.  
> I'm also sorry if the characters are OOC, I think maybe Yuuri was a bit too confident here but I don't really know...  
> Anyway see you next time. Bye ^^


End file.
